


Longing For Your Touch

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Arthur has a bad day, only Merlin has the power to change his mood.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Longing For Your Touch

“MERLIN!”

The Warlock jumped; having sensed that Arthur was in a bad mood that day, he was trying to do his chores as unobtrusively as possible. “Yes, Arthur?”

“How am I supposed to focus on my work when you’re skulking around like a rat wary of evoking a cat’s wrath?” The young King glared at him.

“Still can’t sleep?” Merlin set down the clothing he had just gathered up to wash, and hesitantly approached Arthur.

“It’s not that.” Arthur looked away, sighing. “Get under the desk.”

“Sire?” Merlin was surprised; they were lovers, but Arthur always insisted that they only engage in sexual acts under the cover of night.

“Merlin, you’re the reason I can’t sleep! With these threats of an assassin from Odin’s Lands, you haven’t been able to come visit me at night for almost two weeks now; and the guards won’t let me leave unescorted for any reason, and they would question me visiting my male servant in the dead of night.”

Merlin was stunned; he knew that Arthur lusted after him, but he had never suspected that his desire was that strong. “You desire me that much?” His voice was soft, almost shy as he approached the King at last, laying his hand gently over Arthur’s.

“Merlin, I more than desire you. I love you. I want to change the laws to allow me a male bride, but have been unable to find a way to do so that the people will accept.” Arthur looked straight into Merlin’s eyes, his voice almost painfully sincere.

“I love you too, Arthur.” Merlin lifted Arthur’s hand and kissed the back of it, surprised that Arthur would allow him such a liberty.

“Should I move you to closer quarters?” The anguish in Arthur’s eyes was all too real, and Merlin knew the question was no joke.

“How would you explain it to Gaius?” Merlin longed to lean in and kiss Arthur’s lips, but was all too aware of how visible they were to the court, even if they were in the King’s private bedchambers.

“Maybe we should tell him the truth; he has protected you thus far, after all.”

“Protected me?” Merlin blinked as he was flooded with a sudden feeling of dread.

“Nevermind, I must be thinking of my other manservant who is hiding magical talent from me.”

“Magic? What are you talking about?” Merlin played it dumb as he always did whenever magic came up; though he knew full well that Arthur did know he was a sorcerer. It was an open secret between them, just one they didn’t discuss. It was safer that way.

“Merlin, please, I need you right now. Please, get under the desk.” Arthur’s eyes smoldered with barely controlled desire that made Merlin hot all over.

“Alright, Arthur. But only this once.” He knew that he would be repaid later; Arthur was a very generous man between the sheets and never asked for a favor he had no intention of repaying.

Although he would never admit it, Merlin felt arousal course through him as he dropped to his knees and crawled under the desk and between Arthur’s legs. The thought that anyone could walk in on them, and see what he was about to do, only added fuel to the fire burning between his own legs. Arthur was far from the only one suffering because they hadn’t been together at night for weeks.

“Merlin…?”

“Focus on your work, if anyone comes in. I can make myself unseen.” Merlin began to work Arthur’s pants open.

“Merlin, how do you expect me to focus on anything while you’re down there?” Arthur’s tone was playfully incredulous.

“Pretend to at any rate! If someone does enter; you know the door isn’t locked.”

“Not… Are you serious?!”

“Yes.” Merlin closed his mouth around Arthur before the King could say anything else.

“Merlin!” Arthur sighed as he felt the Warlock’s mouth work at him, licking and sucking in the way that drove Arthur crazy. His hands slid into soft hair, holding Merlin in place.

“Arthur, are you in here.” 

He released Merlin, and sat up as straight as he could, sighing silently as he felt Merlin pull away and whisper a spell.

“Yes, Gwen?”

“Have you seen Merlin?” She glanced around the room as she spoke.

“I sent him to launder my clothes.”

“You mean these clothes? The ones that are piled on your bed?”

“Damn, he must have run off to the tavern again.”

“The tavern? Funny, I just came from there.” Gwen bluffed as she looked closer. “Are you feeling alright, Sire? You’re sweating.”

“I’m fine.” He swallowed a gasp as Merlin chose that moment to take him back into his mouth.

“Should I fetch Gaius?” Gwen was getting really worried, peering deep into his eyes as Merlin did something wicked with his lips and tongue, startling a soft moan out of him. “You really don’t look well at all.”

“No! No, this is embarrassing but I have a sore in a very personal place on my body. I sent Merlin out to get a remedy, without anyone else knowing, not even Gaius.” He blushed deliberately, to aid in his deception, which wasn’t hard considering what was happening beneath the desk.

“Oh! My apologies for prying! When Merlin returns, will you tell him I was looking for him?” Gwen had already begun to retreat for the door.

“Of course.” Arthur accepted her apology graciously, glad the deception had worked. “And Gwen? No word of this to anyone, understood?”

“Yes, of course Sire.” She curtsied and left, closing the door firmly behind herself.

“A sore?” Merlin laughed as he pulled back again.

“If you do anything like that again and I swear you will not be sitting down for a week!” 

“Anything like what? I’m only doing what you asked of me.” Merlin teased as he stroked Arthur with his hand.

“That’s it, Merlin! Get up.” Standing, Arthur shoved his chair back, then hauled Merlin out from under his desk, tossing the man onto his bed.

“It’s the middle of the day.”

“I don’t care anymore. Lock the doors and guard the windows.”   
  


Merlin’s eyes flashing gold was the only sign of his compliance, then he was pinned down, his pants pulled down to his ankles, and even the most playful of resistance left him. “Oil?”

“Right here.” Merlin gasped as the cold liquid was dripped down between his cheeks; then Arthur was pushing inside him and all thought was forgotten.

He was ridden hard and fast, as the days of forced celibacy caught up with them, and when they were at last done, Arthur cradled Merlin in his arms, fingers tracing over bruises planted in their haste. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn’t; I enjoyed every second we are together as one.” Merlin surged up to kiss Arthur’s lips.

“Merlin, if I find a way, will you marry me?”

“No.”

Arthur stiffened in surprise. “Merlin?”

“I love you, and I will always be by your side. But you need a wife, and more importantly, an heir. A child is the one thing I cannot give you.”

“What if I also change the law that says my heir must be of my blood?”

Merlin considered that for a moment. “Then, yes I will marry you.” 

“Good.” He devoured Merlin’s mouth as though trying to merge their souls into one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
